This is a proposal for continuation of a long-standing, highly successful research training program for postdoctoral trainees in Digestive Diseases and Nutrition and pre-doctoral trainees in Metabolism and Nutrition. This program's overall goal is to provide rigorous scientific training to highly qualified and promising individuals with a strong commitment to scientific Investigation and academics. Post-doctoral trainees in Digestive Diseases and Nutrition must have a M.D. and/or Ph.D. degree and commitment to careers in academic medicine and sciences. They will be selected by an Executive Committee which includes the Principal Investigator, the Dean of Biological Sciences, the two Co-PIs, and other key members of the training faculty. Candidates for predoctoral training will be selected from the graduate school cluster focused on molecular nutrition and metabolism (Committee on Molecular Metabolism and Nutrition (CMMN)). Appointments will be made by the Executive Committee on the basis of recommendations by the CMMN. This training will be carried out in a highly multidisciplinary and collaborative environment at the University of Chicago that Includes the Gl sections of Medicine and Pediatrics as well as In the Departments of Pathology, Biochemistry & Molecular Biology, Molecular Genetics & Cell Biology, and various other graduate committee programs. In addition, we will continue the highly successful graduate program in Health Studies (toward a Masters degree) which is offered In the clinical scholars post-doctoral training track. Training of both pre- and post-doctoral candidates will consist of 4 major elements: a Research Project performed under the direct supervision of faculty co-mentors; a Core Curriculum of robust seminar series and courses with additional, tailored formal coursework; Learning of Survival Skills that includes scientific communication, grant writing, and mentoring, and a CTSA sponsored Course Series that teaches medical ethic and the responsible conduct of scientific investigation. Incorporated within the training program are oversight mechanisms that ensure high standards of training, monitor trainee progress, and promote career development throughout the training process. In summary, outstanding research facilities, excellence in collaborative and experienced mentorship, and ever increasing scope of research opportunities will prepare trainees well as independent scientists and clinicians for Investigative careers in Digestive Diseases, Metabolism, and Nutrition. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Digestive diseases represent a significant burden of disease and public health problem in the US and worldwide. The objective of this Program Is to prepare young scientists to pursue research careers addressing mechanisms and treatment of human disease, with focus on digestive health and diseases, nutrition, and metabolism. We expect that trainees from this Program to be the future generation of outstanding scientific Investigators, teachers and leaders in digestive health and diseases.